


Dear Diary

by TheBarfly001



Category: DC Extended Universe, Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Daydreaming, Diary/Journal, Estrangement, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Grief/Mourning, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Military, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Running Away, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: (DCEU canon divergence AU, oneshot) After the events of "Man of Steel", Captain Carrie Farris writes an entry in her diary.
Relationships: Calvin Swanwick/Nathan Hardy, Carrie Farris & Calvin Swanwick, Carrie Farris/Clark Kent, Imra Ardeen/Garth Ranzz





	Dear Diary

_Date of entry: June 14, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was an interesting day for me. While General Swanwick and I were driving around the site of a surveillance array in the desert, we looked up to see a drone spinning out of control and dropping like a stone before smashing into the ground right in front of us. I immediately slammed on the brakes, and the General and I opened our respective doors and got out._

_While Swanwick cautiously approached the burning wreckage, I went around to the front of the car, specifically the right side, and kept a watchful eye. Just then, we both saw someone standing behind the flames and smoke. It was Superman himself._

_Clearly ticked off, Swanwick asked Superman if he was 'effing stupid'. Superman didn't answer that, instead just nonchalantly saying that what he'd just destroyed was one the military's surveillance drones. Well, duh._

_Anyway, Swanwick countered him by referring to it as a 'twelve-million dollar piece of hardware' in the present tense, with Superman immediately correcting him in return by using the past tense, further adding that the government will fail in trying to find out where he hangs his cape._

_I heartily agreed with him on that notion._

_Swanwick then asked Superman if he'd ever act against America's interests, to which he replied that he grew up in Kansas and was as American as he could possibly get._

_Damn right. Perhaps even more American than apple pie._

_I tuned out their conversation as an image popped into my mind. In my little daydream, I was holding hands with a shirtless Superman as we walked through a Kansas cornfield. Right as I was about to put my free hand on his hairy chest and kiss him, I was snapped back to reality by Superman jumping into the sky and flying away._

_With the conversation now over, Swanwick turned around and walked back towards me. He noticed my blushing facial expression and asked me what I was smiling out. At first I said it was nothing, but I immediately relented and told him the truth: I just thought Superman was kind of hot. Swanwick shared the sentiment, smiling and nodding in agreement before ordering me to get back in the car._

_See, that's what I've always liked about Calvin. As serious and stoic as he has to be for his military service, he always knows when to show his softer side. He's been like a second father to me ever since we first met. Benjamin, my biological father, whom I loved dearly, died when I was twelve, causing me and my mother, Winema, to gradually distance ourselves from one another, first emotionally, then physically. Although we never fought or anything of the sort, we also never made any effort to heal as a family._

_Shortly after I turned sixteen, I ran away because I'd finally had enough of being an unhappy child in an unhappy household. Even if I truly was in the wrong for leaving my mother all alone back in Metropolis, I don't know if I could ever muster up the courage to see her again. After all, I did have my name legally changed two years later, so nobody from my past life, especially her, would be able to contact me. The sole exception is my ex-girlfriend Imra, whom I still keep in touch with through letters. According to her most recent letter to me, she's now seeing a man named Garth, who works as an electrician. Personally, I think they make a cute couple._

_Will I talk to my mother again? Someday, perhaps, but not today._

_I suppose I'm just not ready for that yet._

_At least I'm comforted by the fact that Calvin is perfectly fine with me liking both men and women. This is because he let me in on a little secret of his own: at one point, he himself was romantically involved with Colonel Nathan Hardy, who valiantly sacrificed himself to help save Earth. Although Calvin didn't outwardly show it today, I knew deep down inside that he was in tremendous pain, and I'm sure he'll be so for quite some time, over the loss of "Guardian", which was Colonel Hardy's call sign._

_My own heart both aches and breaks for Calvin and Nathan. I'll be sure to keep them in my thoughts and prayers when I hit the sack tonight. And who knows? Maybe Nathan is now a guardian angel keeping a watchful, protective eye on his beloved Calvin._

_Yours truly,  
Tinya ___

__

__Little did she know that General Swanwick had powers of his own._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Nice little backstory, huh? I wrote this fic because I didn't like the very idea of Carrie Farris being Star Sapphire. Why? Because she's so full of purity and innocence. Well, relatively speaking, anyway. I just don't see her becoming an antihero, let alone a villain. In my opinion, she's much better off as Phantom Girl. After all, she has the looks and personality. Maybe in the future I'll write another fic that expands on this one in much greater detail, such as how she acquires the abilities to fly and become intangible. Also, the date of this diary entry is also the release date of "Man of Steel".


End file.
